crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Station 10: The Lost Documentary
"Okay we're setting foot on Nebula 666, Roger that Eco 10 just place the Star Tracer on a flat surface so we can proceed." That is the last we heard from, from Eco 10. It seems somehow they lost connection or... something bad happened down there. I sent out a team of Space Mercs to go see what happened there. This is what they found. Month 1, Day 1, 2019 Well Erika, we have officially made it into space with no damages to any of the crew mates or the space ship. Tell the Family I'm okay. I can't believe We are actually going into another Galaxy! At that moment one of the crew members interrupted him "Alex get your gear ready the hydraulics are off again, but.. no questions Alex just go get your gear, yes Sir!" Dammit okay Erika I have to go now I'll finish recording later. Okay I'm done with the hydraulics now we're proceeding to the Galaxy 606, I hope I don't lose contact with the command center once we get there. Well captain said to turn off electronics because they could interfere with the ships Mechanical Log. I have to go, see you in 2 months Erika! Month 2, Day 17, 2019 Holy shit, the Hyper Blasts are making me dizzy from that space travel. I had to exercise a few more hours because the captain said we had to stay in shape for the landing, and also I've noticed that the crew has been acting kind of weird since we gotten into the Galaxy, last night I heard Jeremy mumbling "Josk, Meil, Swish!" In his Room. Also, the captain was talking about the name of the planet we were going to, 666? I mean It sounds a little demonic he said that but I must have been hallucinating from that space travel. I will see you later Erika, Bye! (In the middle of the night Alex heard a message from some other space station from an unknown origin, this is what he heard). "*static for a little while* he...ea.. thi... go!.. no.. we are stuck in a.. .wor... m... hol... he.. lp... u.. s!", "Wait who is this?" "Thi... go!" "Wai" *Alarms are echoing through the hall* "Alex we're landing! Come on!" Month 12, Day 31, 2019 "Alex come on" "Ye.. yes sir!". I'm stepping on the ground right now Erika its all red for some reason, just like Mars but it has carvings on the surface, Okay we have set foot on Nebula 666, Roger that Eco 10 just place the Star Tracer on a flat surface so we can proceed. "Alex where is the Star Tracer?" "I...thought James had it?" "James...no, I don't trust him, what about Carl?" "He's getting his gear on sir." (At that moment the Mercenaries heard a screech from the ship and, well just hear it for yourself) What the fuck was that? Alex watch your language. Yes Sir! "Guys, something is in the ship!" James said, "We'll be right there," *Screeches coming from all corners of Alex and the captain. "What the fuck was that Sir?," "OH GOD THEY'RE ON ME! FUCK GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!" James said screaming. Alex and the captain saw 2 creatures on James biting bits of armor off of his space suit making their way to the skin. "Holy shit we don't have any weapons sir!" "Fuck run! Shit they're everywhere... wahhhhhhhhhh!" At the moment The captain was taken away by a large creature into the dark side of the planet. "What the fuck was that... wahhhhhH! Help! Help!" "Fucking Alex wait up shit oh god they're on me too!" "Wahhhhhhhhhhh help help! Help!" The rest of the video cut out. The Mercs found the Documentary and later checked the ship to find blood smeared on the walls making up a sentence. This is what it said: "We...Are...Hell...6...6...6." What they found shocked them and sent chills down their spines. To this day scientists don't know what happened to the crew members, The bodies were nowhere to be found, either because they are floating in space or... Well, you'll have to figure that out for yourself.